Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to exercise equipment that provides increased adjustability and/or easier access for users in wheelchairs.
Description of the Related Art
Exercise is critical to the health and well-being of individuals. While there has been a substantial increase in the number and types of exercise systems in recent years, these systems often cannot be easily accessed and used by individuals with disabilities or physical challenges, such as persons in wheelchairs.